1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to telephone accessory equipment, in general, and to an improve ringer assembly for use therewith, in particular.
2. Prior Art
One of the most universally useful and generally available instruments or tools for both business and everday living is the telephone. Telephones have been in existence for many years.
Recently, it has become fashionable to adapt telephone systems and equipment for easier and more productive use by handicapped or disabled persons. The main thrust of these improvements is to adapt the telephone for use by those who are hearing impaired.
There are many such innovations and/or adaptations known in the art. For example, there are many known devices which are used to amplify the sound which is transmitted through the telephone system. This amplification is intended to assist the user in communicating across the telephone line. Of course, other systems such as TTY and the like are used to permit the hearing impaired persons to communicate by means of a printout, displays at the respective ends of the telephone line, or the line.
Some additional adaptations and/or accessories are rather more mundane but do enhance the usage of the telephone systems for the hearing impaired. For example, to indicate that a call is incoming, many telephone systems use lights mounted directly on the telephone instrument or attached as accessories thereto. Other approaches are directed to using loud ringers or the like.
However, these known accessories generally have the disadvantage in that they are expensive, bulky, annoying, difficult to implement and the like. It is, therefore, desirable to achieve the same results with more cost efficient, more esthetically pleasing products.